1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and an image forming program.
2. Related Art
In a printer of a type for once converting drawing objects to be subjected to an image processing into intermediate codes and holding the codes, PDL (page description language) of one page is interpreted and the intermediate codes are generated. When the intermediate codes are generated, the intermediate codes are interpreted and subjected to the rendering processing from the head position thereof sequentially in the drawing order to thereby be converted into raster data capable of being printed. Thus, in the case where another object is overwritten at a portion having been drawn due to the overlap of drawing objects, the rendering processing having been performed becomes wasteful.